Bella and her Beast
by LazalotAnreads
Summary: After he discovers she has feelings for him, Jacob finally claims Bella as his Mate for life.


Title: Bella and her Beast

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 5,545

Challenge: None

Summary: After he discovers she has feelings for him, Jacob finally claims Bella as his Mate for life.

Notes: Bella's POV, Bestiality, New Moon AU

"A little to the left." I took a bite of my apple and tilted my head as Jacob adjusted the picture. There! "Stop! That's perfect!"

It was one of my favorites of the two of us; we had been fishing with Charlie and Billy and had gotten into a water fight, inevitably scaring all of the fish away. Billy had taken the picture, and it was perfect. We were both smiling and laughing, having a great time.

Jacob just smiled indulgently and marked his place with a pencil before setting the picture down and getting his hammer and a nail. "Whatever you say, Bells. I'm here to serve."

I smiled back. If only he knew how I wanted him to SERVE me … I cut that train of thought off real quick. I couldn't chance Jacob catching the scent of my arousal. I'd been keeping my lust for him a secret for over a year now, and I was good at it. Sometimes I'd slip, of course, but I always managed to dismiss it.

Why was I keeping it a secret? That's easy - I was waiting. Waiting for him to give some sort of sign that he was still in love with me. He'd started acting indifferent to my female qualities around the time I'd started trying to use them. Now I didn't know if he was over me, or just pretending to be over me.

I hoped it was the latter, and I REALLY hoped he'd slip up soon. I was being driven insane by lust. Now, don't get the wrong idea - it wasn't ONLY lust that drew me to Jacob. I was in love with him.

I don't know exactly when it happened, but I do recall the moment I realized it. It was nearly a year after Edward - I could think and even say his name now without flinching - left me in the woods, brokenhearted. Jacob and I had gone for a long walk on First Beach, taking advantage of a rare sunny day. He had taken my hand, which wasn't unusual, and when I inevitably tripped over my own two feet he was there to catch me.

That's when I knew. Jacob Black would always be there to catch me when I fell, and I would always try to do the same for him. We were going to be in each other's lives forever, no matter what. In that moment, that split second that I was in his arms, I let go of my lingering fear of abandonment and set my love for him free.

"Well, that's it!" Jacob had finished hanging the picture. "You're officially moved into your new place! Want to celebrate?"

I grinned widely. As much as I loved Charlie, I'd been itching for my own place for a while, and now I finally had it - a small apartment in a complex midway between Forks and La Push. It was perfect. "Of course I want to celebrate! Call your Dad and tell him you're spending the night; I got some party favors but there's no WAY I'm sending you home to Billy high."

He bowed to me, a sarcastic twist to his lips. "Yes, your majesty." I just laughed and waved him towards the phone, which he obediently got on and did as I asked. I went to get my bag of pot out of the freezer and rolled us a joint while I waited for him to finish up on the phone.

It didn't take him too long. He came into the living room and plopped down beside me, stealing the joint from me and lighting it before I could say a word. He took a long drag, exhaling the sweet smelling smoke in my face. "Dad said I could stay."

I smirked and kicked him, stealing the joint back and taking a deep hit before passing it back. I held my breath for a long moment, and by the time I exhaled, he was passing it back. "Of course Billy said you could stay. Billy loves me."

"I wonder what he'd say if he knew that you were getting me high right now," he mused. "Where'd you get this, anyway?"

"The community college." I waved the roach at him questioningly, and he shook his head, so I set it in the ashtray. "I went over there the other day to talk about taking some classes."

"Oh yeah?" Jacob looked interested. "What classes are you planning to take - and when?"

"Business, and I start in a couple of months, when summer is over." I took a deep breath. "Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

He leaned forward and put his hand on my knee. I squashed down my suddenly erotic thoughts and leaned forward, as well. "Do you still want to open your own auto shop?"

"Hell yes, I do!" Jacob beamed at me, immediately getting what was on my mind just like he always did. He could read me like a book - well, except when said book got to the naughty parts. Those I kept hidden. "That's why you're taking business classes? So we can open a shop together?"

I smirked, pleased with myself. I loved making Jacob happy. "Yep. That's the plan, as long as you're cool with it."

"Cool with it?" He pulled me into a tight hug. "Bells, I'm ECSTATIC."

"Good." I said it softly, smiling into his chest before pulling away. As much as I might have liked to stay in his arms forever, he'd eventually get suspicious. I didn't want him to know I loved him - what if he didn't love me anymore? It was a worry that kept me awake nearly every night. "I'm glad you like the idea."

"I love it!" He was practically bouncing in his seat, he was so excited. God, how I loved him. Sometimes it seemed like I would explode with it. "You're the greatest, Bells! I'm so lucky to have you for a best friend."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one." I leaned back against the couch and groaned. The pot had helped a little, but I still felt like somebody had been using my back for target practice. "Oh, I HURT."

Jacob's smile disappeared, immediately replaced with concern. "Is it your back?"

"Yeah. Why?" I tried to rub the tension out of my lower back.

Suddenly, he looked almost … shy. My breath caught, and I just KNEW that the sign that I'd been waiting for all this time was about to appear. "I could give you a massage - if it's not too weird, I mean." He scratched his neck nervously.

I took a careful breath and let go of some of my control. Not much, just enough to say the words that felt like they'd been on the tip of my tongue for a lifetime. "Jacob, you can put your hands on me anytime. I like it." I grinned a little, just in case I needed to make a joke out of it later, and focused on breathing normally.

A slow, sexy smile stretched across my best friend's face and he stood up, motioning for me to lay on my stomach on the couch. When I did, he straddled my thighs and pushed his hot hands under my shirt. Then he started the massage.

I moaned. Loudly. I couldn't help the arousal that spread through my body, wetting my panties. When he froze and inhaled, I knew he was smelling my lust and it only made me hotter. I was scared too, though. All of a sudden, all of the cards were on the table, and I had no idea if I'd win this hand life had dealt me.

When he spoke, his voice was little more than a husky whisper. "You want me, Bella?" Like he didn't know exactly what I wanted. But he sounded almost as scared as I felt, so instead of being sarcastic, I answered him honestly.

"Yes, Jacob." I swallowed nervously.

My simple reply got a hell of a reaction. He flipped me easily so that I was lying on my back underneath him and stared at me with hard eyes. "After all of this time, now suddenly I'm good enough for you?"

"What?" I sat up quickly, shaking my head to clear it. "Did I hear you write? You think that I thought that YOU weren't good enough for ME?"

"Didn't you?" He crossed his arms.

"No! I NEVER thought that you weren't good enough for me, Jacob Black! If anyone isn't good enough, it's ME!" I couldn't believe it. How could he have thought that I saw myself as being above him? I was the one that followed him around like a little puppy!

Suddenly my face was trapped between two warm hands and Jacob was looking into my eyes like he thought he could see my soul in there. After a long moment, he grinned. No, he positively BEAMED. "You love me!"

"Yes." I stared him straight in the eye, just like he had me, and for the first time in a long time I saw it lurking there. Love. "You love me, too!" I laughed joyously and threw my arms around him.

He hugged me back tightly, rocking a little bit. "What took you so long, Bells?"

I sighed. "I was scared, the same as always. I thought - well, I thought you were over me." Burying my face in his chest, I inhaled his spicy scent. "Mm, you smell so good, Jake."

He stroked my hair for a moment, then pushed me away and flipped me like a pancake again. "I want to finish your massage. Can we take this off?" He fingered the hem of my old t-shirt. "I want to feel your SKIN."

Arousal flooded back like it had never left, and as I quickly shrugged out of my top, I heard Jacob inhaling deeply again. Turning my head, I looked over my shoulder at him. His eyes were dilated and his nostrils were flaring with every breath he took. "Stop sniffing me and rub my back, Jake."

He smiled at me and used one large hand to push my head back down before going to work. "As you wish, my Bells." MY Bells? He'd never called me that before!

I grinned into the sofa for a moment before he hit a particularly sensitive spot and I groaned. "Mm, my Jacob. That feels SO good." If he was going to possess me, I was sure as hell going to possess him, too!

Then I felt his fingers on my bra clasp and fire shot down my spine. "I want you to take this off, and then I want to do your front." His voice was a little bit nervous, but firm.

"Undo it." My voice was husky. He quickly unclasped it and I leaned up, letting it slide down my arms before getting rid of it completely. Taking a deep breath, feeling VERY exposed, I turned over so that Jacob could touch my breasts. I was blushing, but I fought the urge to cover myself. "Well? I told you, Jacob, you can put your hands on my ANYTIME."

"I haven't even kissed you, yet." He suddenly looked very ashamed. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just … you smell so AMAZING, and it's kind of got my head all cloudy …"

I reached up to touch his cheek. "So kiss me now, and PLEASE touch me, Jacob."

With a groan, he leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss that literally rocked my world. At the same time, both of his hands slid up my stomach and he palmed my breasts, squeezing them gently but firmly. I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair.

I was so wet by that time that I was squirming beneath him, desperate to spread my legs and feel his hard cock against my core through our clothes. But he wouldn't let me. In fact, when I tried to touch his bare chest, he took my wrists in his big hands and held my arms down. Whenever I tested his grip, he growled at me, which I personally found sexy as all hell. Still, I wasn't sure I liked being restrained when all I wanted to do was touch his beautiful body.

I pulled my mouth away from his with some effort and looked up into his passion drugged eyes. "Jake, I want to touch YOU, too. Please let me."

"I can't." He growled again, frustrated. "If you touch me, I'll lose control. You don't know the things I want to do to you, my Bells."

"If they're anything like the things I want to do to YOU, we'll be in for a very pleasant ride." I grinned at him, trying to lessen his tension. He shouldn't be so rigid when he was supposed to be making out with me. He didn't relax, though, not even a little bit. "Okay, what's so terrible about what you want to do to me?"

His nostrils flared again, and his eyes glazed over. I blushed, but didn't say anything, waiting for him to answer me. "I want to claim you."

I figured he must be talking about some Werewolf thing. "What exactly does that mean?"

Jacob's eyes roamed over my breasts hungrily. His cheeks were tinted pink, and he wouldn't meet my gaze at all. "It means I want to - well … I want to put my mark on you. I want to put my mark IN you. I want you to be mine." He sighed, letting out another little frustrated growl. "I'm not explaining this right. I just … I don't want to scare you away. God, sometimes I HATE what I am so fucking MUCH!" He let go of my wrists so he could pound his thighs.

"Is it permanent?" I asked the question so quietly that a normal person wouldn't have been able to hear it. Of course, Jacob was a Werewolf, so he heard me just fine. He bit his lip and I raised my hands, unable to resist caressing his chest for one more second. "I HOPE it's permanent."

His breath caught and he grabbed my hands again, stilling me. "You mean that? You want to belong to me forever, Bella? For ETERNITY?" His eyes studied me closely for any hint of hesitation.

I gave him none. "Of course I do. Jacob, I LOVE you. All of you, including the wolf. I want to be with you so MUCH, you just have no idea! I NEED you!" I squirmed again, trying to rub my thighs together for some friction. "PLEASE claim me!"

He tightened his thighs, stilling me, and I groaned. He grinned at me, but when he spoke his voice was ultra serious. I listened intently. "The claiming ritual isn't as simple as you're probably thinking, Bells. There are some things about it that I'm not sure even you will be able to handle."

What could be so fucking terrible? "Just tell me, already! PLEASE!" I wasn't above begging.

"You said you love all of me, including the wolf?" He bit his lip hesitantly when I nodded. "When I claim you, I have to phase in the middle of it."

For a moment, my brain was just frozen. But then I saw his eyes start to close off and I snapped back to attention, yanking my hands out of his so that I could reach up and cup his face. "Like I said, Jacob - I love ALL of you. I just … is it even possible? I mean, you're HUGE in your wolf skin."

Jacob gave me a disbelieving look. "Jesus. I tell you that you have to commit bestiality with me, and your only concern is if it'll FIT? You are one serious piece of work, Swan."

I frowned. He sounded disgusted, not in me, but in himself. Because of the animal sex thing? Shit, I felt closer to him than I did to my own skin most days. Wolf skin or Human skin, it was still Jacob inside, and that was truly all that mattered to me. Not that I wanted to make a HABIT out of fucking his wolf, but once wouldn't hurt me - at least, I hoped it wouldn't hurt me TOO MUCH.

"Jacob, if it was the other way around, what would you do in this situation? If you still felt the same love for me as you do now, I mean." I knew what his answer would be, of course. I may not have been able to read him as good as he could read me, but I DID know him better than anyone else, up to and including Billy. "If I was the Werewolf and I wanted to claim YOU, what would you do?"

"Well, it would be a little different." He smiled, though, knowing what I was getting at. "I would beg you to claim me, Bells."

"That's what I'm doing, Jacob." I sat up, pressing my lips against his sculpted chest. "I'm BEGGING you. Claim me?"

Gripping my chin, he tilted my face up to his and kissed me. "Yes, Bella, I'll claim you. Do you want to know how it works or do you just want to do it and I'll explain things later?"

"Is there anything I absolutely need to know?"

"Yes. I love you SO fucking much, Isabella Swan." He whispered the words. "You mean EVERYTHING to me. Absolutely EVERYTHING."

"Ditto." I winked at him. "Now, can we move this to the bed? We're definitely going to need more room if we don't want to fall off of the couch in the middle of sex and break your dick."

He winced. "Jeez, thanks for that beautiful mental imagery, Bells." He stood, took my hand and helped me up, leading me to my bedroom. When we were standing next to the bed, he pulled me into a deep, soul devouring kiss. I responded very enthusiastically; I was so glad we were finally getting to the good stuff.

I tugged at his shorts and he took them off, exposing his very large cock to my greedy eyes. I reached for it with both hands, but once again, he caught me. "No touching yet, Bella. After the claiming I'll be more in control, but right now I'm on the very edge. Just let me take care of you this time, huh?"

How could I resist those begging eyes? I couldn't. Sighing, I dropped my hands and undid my jeans, slipping them off along with my panties. We stood naked before each other, just looking for several long moments, and then he pulled me into his hot embrace again and I was lost.

I tried to remember not to touch him, but it was hard. He eventually had to use one hand to restrain my wrists again while the other slid a finger gently over my lips and down, through the valley between my breasts and further until he was touching my clit.

I was so riled up that all it took to make me come was that single touch. I screamed, my body convulsing like I'd been electrocuted for a long moment before I dropped back to the bed, limp with pleasure. Opening my eyes, I smiled at Jacob. He was sniffing the air again, smelling my release. His eyes were glazed and he looked like he'd been into some hard drugs.

"Your scent." His voice was a growl, and I shivered in lust. "You smell so fucking good, I can't think, can't focus …" His fingers slipped inside my soaked pussy and I gasped. I gasped again when he brought those same fingers to his lips, licking them clean and moaning like I was the most wonderful thing he'd ever tasted. Maybe I was. "Mm, so good, my Bella."

He was still holding my hands down above my head, but I didn't care about that anymore. I'd get to touch him later; he'd promised. Right now I wanted him to touch me some more. I spread my legs and bucked my hips up, offering myself brazenly despite the blush I could feel heating my face and chest. "You're welcome to drink from the source."

An instant later his face was buried in my pussy, and I was shrieking loud enough to wake the dead. God, I needed something to hold onto. Jacob must have read my mind, because he pulled my hands to his head before releasing them. I grabbed two handfuls of hair and did my best to press him closer as he licked me out. Damn, it felt SO fucking good!

It didn't take me long at all to crest again, and I clamped my thighs around his head as I bucked and screamed again and again. Mm, Jacob was SO good. I tried to tug him away gently, but he was still lapping at the juices leaking out of me. I raised my head to look at him; he looked content. I didn't know why eating me out would make him feel like that, but I decided to leave well enough alone and laid back again, waiting somewhat impatiently for the main event to begin.

Suddenly Jacob was kissing my lips, sharing my taste with me as he rubbed his hard cock against my aching cunt. Then, just as abruptly, I found myself on my hands and knees with Jacob behind me, holding my hips and pressing just the tip of his hot dick inside of me.

"You ready for this, baby?" He stroked a hand down my back in a soothing manner. I smiled. This was going to be the most beautiful, most intense, most STRANGE night of my life. "Are you ready to belong to me?"

"Yes." My tone was breathless. I tried to push back onto him, but he held my hips immobile and slid into me at his own agonizingly slow pace. I'm not going to lie; it hurt. A LOT.

Tears fell from my eyes and he immediately stilled, not yet all the way inside. "Bella? Are you okay, baby?"

"YES." The pain was fading fast, and now all I wanted was to have his hard cock buried in me as deep as it would go. I shoved back, and this time he didn't stop me; I felt his balls slap my butt and we both groaned. He was all the way inside. "Oh, Jacob, you feel so GOOD!"

He growled loudly, and my whole body shuddered in pleasure from the vibrations. "You're so TIGHT. Damn, baby." Slowly, he started rocking his hips. "You feel great, too. Perfect. Like we were made for this …"

His cock kept shoving against my g spot every time he thrust. The only reason I wasn't moaning continually is because I was focused on remembering to breath. It felt so AMAZING. I was literally seeing stars.

He started rocking faster. "It's time, baby. I got to phase. You sure you can handle this?"

Could I handle this? Hell, yeah. When it came to my Jacob, I could handle anything. "Yeah, lover. Give me all of you."

Though I couldn't see him, I knew that this phase was different from his usual way. He was going slow; he didn't want to hurt me … which I have to admit, he probably would have if he'd just gone for it. If I thought his Human cock was big, well then, his Werewolf cock was HUGE.

I could feel him slowly expanding inside me, until he had literally filled every available bit of space with his giant cock. I loved it. I loved the way his fur tickled my back. I loved the continual growling coming from behind me. I was so turned on that I knew it wouldn't be much longer before I came.

Jacob seemed to be close, too. His thrusts were getting sloppy and his growls were getting louder. Wanting to feel him shoot inside me, I started squeezing my cunt HARD around his cock every time he pulled back. Then, as he pushed back in, I would relax. He liked it, I could hear it in his growls.

On the next push in I felt my muscles tighten against my will as I flew over the edge all too soon. Jacob growled and pushed inside me as far as he could. Then, he began to tremble, and a moment later I felt his hot semen start coating my insides. I came again just from that feeling.

Jacob nudged me, trying to get me to lay down, so I did. That was when I felt it - the slight pull that should have separated us, but hadn't. He lay down on top of me, licking my neck affectionately. I smiled.

Thinking back on what I knew about wolves, I realized that he was literally stuck inside of me. Not that I minded all that much, but how long was this supposed to last? I could feel Jacob still shooting inside of me and knew he was instinctively trying to impregnate me.

The thought terrified me. Luckily for me and Jacob, though, I'd been on birth control for years to regulate my cycle. There would be no little Werewolves running around just yet. Someday, though.

"Jake, I should tell you for your own peace of mind - I'm on the pill. You can't get me pregnant." I craned my neck to look at the Werewolf behind me. He sighed, not in relief like I expected but in disappointment. "Jake, honey, you're not even a legal adult yet. Besides, what about the shop we're going to open? What would we do with a kid?"

Suddenly, he slipped out of me. I groaned in disappointment at the loss, but watched excitedly as he phased back. As soon as he was Human again, I kissed him deeply. He kissed me back just as passionately, but then pushed me away. "You want kids SOMEDAY, right?"

This was apparently very important to him. Luckily I could give him the answer he wanted. "Yes. I want kids someday, Jake, just not now. Not until we're both really ready, okay?"

"You promise?" In that moment he looked terribly vulnerable. I kissed him sweetly and locked pinkies with him to seal the deal. "Thanks, baby."

"Anytime." I pressed my body as close to his as I could get and closed my eyes, yawning. "I need to rest. Stay with me, okay?"

Jacob just rolled his eyes, used to my orders. "Of course, your highness. Enjoy your nap." Then he kissed me unconscious.

When I woke up, he was still there, just like he'd promised. I smiled and kissed his chest before sliding out of bed to get cleaned up. I didn't want to take a shower and wash away Jacob's scent, so I just used a damp rag to clean the insides of my thighs and armpits. Then I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and went back into the bedroom.

Jacob was sitting up in bed, waiting for me. When I came in, he laughed. "Should I take a sponge bath, too?"

I rolled my eyes and crawled back into bed beside him, laying my head on his chest. "Excuse me for wanting to wear your scent a little bit longer."

His eyes softened and he smiled, stroking my hair tenderly. "Baby, my scent is a part of you now, thanks to the claiming. You don't ever have to worry about washing me off of you; it's not possible." He kissed her.

"So tell me more about the claiming." I raised my eyebrows. "What else does it do, besides make sure I always smell like you?"

"Well." He looked a little shy all of the sudden. "Okay. The claiming gives you the ability to make me follow your orders. Not that I don't do that already. You'll be a little faster and a little stronger, and you won't start aging again until I do. We can decide when we want to do that some other time, though."

I took that in for a moment. I wouldn't age? For how long? People would start to notice, and besides, didn't Jacob just say he wanted kids? Maybe he plans to start aging again soon. Oh well. I guessed I would find out.

Deciding that I definitely didn't feel like worrying about it right now, I let it go to think about later and cuddled closer to my lover. "Okay, that tells me what it does for me. What does it do for you?"

Jacob looked relieved, probably because I wasn't insisting on talking about the aging thing. "I'll be more stable as long as you're with me. I'm more powerful; the Elders might insist on making me Alpha now. One or both of us might develop some other gifts. That's really all I know, though, except that the claiming is permanent. You're mine forever, now; I couldn't ask for more."

"I love you, Jake." I kissed him lightly. "I'd do anything for you, don't you know that by now?"

"Yes." Jacob blushed. "After what we just did … I know you'd do anything for me, Bells, just like I'd do anything for you." He paused for a moment, then turned serious eyes on me. "It wasn't TOO terrible for you, was it?"

Terrible. He thought that I'd thought he was terrible? Jesus, where did he get these ideas? What happened to my cocky Jacob? I knew he was talking about the wolf thing, but STILL. I'd told him I loved ALL of him; didn't he believe me? "Jake, it wasn't terrible at all! It was wonderful, every moment of it, and I won't have you saying otherwise!" I was almost yelling by the time I'd finished.

He held his hands up in surrender, wincing at my volume. He looked shocked. "I'm sorry, okay? You're right, it was the most intense experience of my life to date, but I just thought you'd hate it because I had to phase in the middle. Why DON'T you hate it, anyway?"

I sighed and took his face in my hands, looking him right in the eye. "I told you, Jake. I love ALL of you! For your information, I LOVED having you transform inside me like that - it was so intimate … I liked having you inside me, Jake, it doesn't matter what form you're in."

Jacob closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, I could see the sheen of tears I knew he would never let fall. "You really do love both of us, don't you?"

"No." Both of them? Didn't he know that he and the wolf were one person? Had he not figured that out yet? "I love YOU. You and the wolf are the same person, Jake. Trust me. You're too close to see it for yourself, that you're one with the wolf. But you are. I'm sorry if that scares you; it's just the plain simple truth."

He stared at her for a long moment before speaking. "You MUST be the most AMAZING woman in the world, Isabella Swan."

I smiled. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you accept me, all of me - even the parts I don't want to accept myself." He frowned a little bit. "I'll have to work on the whole wolf thing, okay? That's going to be hard for me. I don't want to admit that I'm the wolf, Bella."

"But you just did!" I grinned at him proudly, and he gave me a weak smile back. "What is it about the wolf that you hate so much?"

Jacob answered immediately; he didn't even have to think about it. "It's the rage. It's so STRONG, Bella, and it comes on so QUICKLY. I'm trying to learn to control it, but it's slow going. I just hate it, though. I used to be so laid back!"

"I remember." I smiled. "But people grow and change, Jake. That's all that happened to you, even if your situation is very different from most people's. So you have a temper now. Big deal! You'll learn to control it, I know you will. I have faith in you."

Jacob smiled weakly at me and sank down so that he was laying flat on the bed. "It's the middle of the night, Bells. You may have had a nap, but I didn't. Can we table this discussion for another time and just … you know … cuddle?"

How could I resist a request like that? I laid flat too, curling into him and resting my head on his chest, right over his precious heart. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Everything was going to be just fine. I knew it.


End file.
